The Van Bruinwalds during WWII
by Jonny2b
Summary: Its WWII Baloo and rebbecca are on there way home. Kit is celebrating his 18th before he gets shipped to war. Warning Sexual content and language.


**Hey everyone. This is an oneshot that builds from my previous story. Warning Sexual content and language in this. I do not own Tailspin the characters and places belong to Walt Disney. **

**The Van Bruinwalds during WWII**

**Cape**** Suzette**1944

War! The entire world was at war! USland had joined the war back in 1941 due the fact that the empire of Japine had attacked one of its primary naval fleets in theHawwienIslands. Shere Khan and Scrooge McDuck had decided to join forces and cooperate with each other to help win the war by selling airplanes, trucks, tanks, and of course, Armory and weapons to all allied forces. Khan industries would help the Pacific Theater while Scrooge would help in the Atlantic Theater.

The Van Bruinwalds had decided, although highly against it, to attach machine guns to each wing of the Sea Duck due the fact that their cargo contracts within the last few years have been with USland army and caring critical arms and supplies to allied forces.

Captain Baloo Van Bruinwald and his wife Rebecca Van Bruinwald had been on a run to deliver ammo, more guns, and supplies to British and USland troops that were fighting inEurope.

Meanwhile back atCapeSuzette, Kit Van Bruienwald had just turned 18 and was immediately drafted to the USland air force since he had recently obtained his pilots license a year ago. Today his friends he grew up were celebrating his 18th birthday and farewell party at Copabanana club.

"So tomorrows the big day huh Kit?" Ernie, his long time friend, said to him.

"Yes sir! I'm going to shoot down those Swatzie pigs if it means taking my airfoil and shooting them one by one!"

"That's right Ernie those assholes don't have a chance against us Aces." Filex  
>the hippo said.<p>

Just then Sandy Lewis, a petite, brown female bear with blue eyes in a light  
>blue dress walked into the club and spotted Kit and waved him down.<p>

"Would you excuse me for a moment guys?"

"Sure thing Kit." Felix said.

"You get her flyboy!" Ernie said while laughing.

"Hey there hot stuff. I didn't know they would let you in as this is now part  
>of the USO."<p>

"I'm joined as a nurse's aid. Besides you didn't think I would say goodbye to  
>my boyfriend before he ships off tomorrow did ya?"<p>

"Of course not." he said warmly with a smile.

When I'm fighting for your freedom."

Just then In The Mood started up. "Care to dance fly boy?"

"You bet!"

The two bears did the jitterbug and cut the dance floor good as the swing music was in full play. The crowed backed away and let the two have it since they were the best dancers in the room. The crowed cheered as the two finished.

The crowed cheered as the two finished.

"You did goodSandy." Kit said seductively.

"As did you Kit."Sandy replied.

The two walked out of the night club holding hands to a nearby malt shop.

"So Kit where they sending you?" Sandyasked.

"Up to Travis then something about a top secret mission on an all out attack  
>onNormandy in June." Kit explained.<p>

"Oh my."

"You know before I ship off tomorrow we could make this a night we'll never forget."

"Oh how so?

"We can fuck at my house." Kit said seductively.

"Well Kit, this will be the best night you ever had." she said with a seductive grin on her face.

Kit and Sandy went into his old black 39 Chevy and drove to Higher for higher which also served as the Von Bruenwalds home since they were a family.

Kit helped outSandyout of the car.

"Where's your folks?"

"Well my sister is sleeping over at her friends house and my parents are in  
>Europe on a cargo run. They won't be home till tomorrow.<p>

"Alright so how do you want to start?" Kit asked a little nervously.

"Well how about I give you a blow job and work from there? Let me just slip into something more comfortable." AsSandywas removing her dress to reveal her bra and panties.

"Okay." As kit was removing his uniform shirt, pants, and briefs.

Sandybegan to lick up and down his legs and worked around his penis as it was becoming hard. Kit then began to uncouple her bra and lick her neck and lick her tits. ThenSandywas sucking on Kits hard on while Kit was playing with her natural 36 d tits.

After the blow job, Kit decided to take off her panties and lick her Pussy as  
>she was creaming up.<p>

"Oh Kit you are very good at this."

"Your not so bad yourself." he said as he continued to suck on her vaginal  
>juices.<p>

Kit continued as to lick and kiss her vagina and lower stomach and play with her tits.

"Ohh Kit lets get it on! Yess yess yess!

Kit finally licked his way up her torso and was at her tits. Then he moved up to kissing her lips and inserting his dick into her now very wet Pussy.

"Yes Kit you hit the spot. Kit began his motion of pelvic thrust into her.

"Yes Kit! Harder! Harder! Faster! Faster! Ohhhhh!" yes yes moaning as Kits warm cum had penetrated inside of her and they both reached their climax.

Both bears were very sweaty and sticky from fucking.

"Wow that was amazing Kit."

"It sure was. You want to go again?"

Sandywas about to answer when they heard two Superflight 100's pull up.

"Oh Shit!" they said as they heard the door downstairs to the main building open and the engines turning off.

"Kit you home? I saw your car in front." As Rebecca Von Bruinwald was walking  
>up the stairs.<p>

"I tried radioing but I got static." Rebecca said as she reached the top of the steps.

Sandywas trying to quickly get dresses when all of a sudden the door opened.

"Ah there you….are." Rebecca saw a half naked bear trying to hide.  
>"KIT! Who is this?" Rebecca yelled.<p>

"Uh…..Um" Kit said trying to come up with an excuse. Rebecca started  
>tapping.<p>

"Well!

This is…. Sandy Lewis my girlfriend from school.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Van Bruinwald."Sandysaid shyly partially dressed as she was trying to get the rest of her clothes on.

"Well Sandy I'll let it go since he is leaving tomorrow. However under other circumstances it will be different. Come on dear I'll take you home. Say goodbye Kit."

They said their goodbyes as they gave each other one last kiss. Kit toldSandythat he would write to her every day. As Kit waved goodbye, Baloo walked into the house.

''So your mom caught you playing with your girlfriend little britches?"

"Technically she caught me after we were done 'playing'."

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Hell yeah, it was incredible!" The two male bears let out a laugh. Then Baloo  
>said, "Kit you'll never guess what we're doing to the Sea Duck."<p>

"What's that Papa bear?"

"Where reinstalling overdrive. The British gave us the tools to rebuild it."

"Awesome!" "That's great Dad.

**The end!**


End file.
